


"Summer of Love" (aka Baby Steps)

by CherishIsTheWord



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Promises, Canon Continuation, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishIsTheWord/pseuds/CherishIsTheWord
Summary: After the events of season 2, Mike and El are together again. What's next?





	"Summer of Love" (aka Baby Steps)

**Author's Note:**

> A dramatic take on the Mileven relationship heading into season 3 based on cast comments and my own ideas. Let's see how off-base this winds up being!
> 
> Would love to hear your feedback.

It was a dream come true. They had found each other again after an agonizing year apart. Seeing each other again - for real, and in person - was something at times they thought they might never get again. And it was different this time too. No running from agents, no hiding in the basement. They both had a home. They could build a routine. They could for the first time get to enjoy each other's company safely and securely.

And boy did they! El was still under restrictions for the time being - that was non-negotiable - but so long as they could make arrangements to see each other, that was enough.

Hopper wasn't so sure at first, but he found himself with his hands tied. Once the information of El being alive and well was out, there was no going back for either of those two kids. As much as he could protest, he still had a day job, and his hours that could run late on the regular. Hopper knew after all he had put them through, it wouldn't even be fair to try to stop it. So he chose to work with them. Better they see each other with his consent than without it, he thought. It's safer that way. We'll set a plan and stick to it.

Of course, that didn't stop Mike from visiting every day, schedule be damned. After school, there he was. On weekends, much earlier. For the first time they had the chance to just be. Though neither had said as much, they were in love after all.  
_______________________________________________________________

Things had gotten better in other areas too. El got to know Max, and as luck would have it, they became good friends. Having another girl around could, dare El say, be nice. Naturally, it took some time for El to fully come around. It made her so upset to think that this other pretty girl could spend her time freely with Mike, while she was stuck to a cabin. But it turns out she wasn't interested in Mike. In fact, she was with Lucas. El still didn't like the idea of Mike and the party having too much fun without her, but at least she now knew Max being a part of it wouldn't ruin everything. At least, not in the way she feared.  
_______________________________________________________________

July 1985. Now was the time she could finally start to go out freely. It was beautiful. Summer had just begun. For that first day they took it easy. Baby steps, as Mike had called it. Spending a day in nature, they got to look upon the town of Hawkins from a distance. It couldn't be much better for Mike and Eleven, holding each other's hand tight as they looked upon the community. Perhaps the better sight in their opinion was seeing each other in the pure light of day without a care in the world, for the first of hopefully many times.

They thought of all the things they could soon do. Go to the pool, and especially check out the brand new Starcourt Mall. That was the next stop the following day. Ice cream, shopping, movies, and maybe even dates? The possibilities were endless in the "Summer of Love".  
_______________________________________________________________

But that summer wasn't going to be as easy and wonderful as they thought. Mike and Eleven had the routine, and, sure, they were in love. Both of them - nobody would dare suggest otherwise. But you see, that wasn't all that was going on.

It was a lot to throw upon each other. After all they'd been through, El didn't just get used to that routine; she learned to need it, and Mike was fully prepared to give that to her as much as he possibly could. She got upset whenever he couldn't come over, and so he would. Even if it meant missing out what his friends were doing. She was particularly upset with Mike spending time with Max, and so he kept his distance there too. Max was a member of the party now and she was welcome whenever they would do things as a group or when Lucas brought her along, but he made sure they wouldn't be hanging out much otherwise. Mike was just trying to accommodate, because he knew how difficult being stuck in that cabin must be for someone who was a prisoner most of her life. They meant everything to each other, and a lot weighed on his visits. Things would be a little easier once she is out to see the world, he figured.

It wasn't just that simple of course. Sometimes Mike would have other things going, and after a while it did take its toll. Visiting was never a chore, but sometimes saying no to other plans just took more effort than it used to. Things got more complicated once El started to get the opportunity to go out too. Mike knew it was a process for her, and didn't want her to be overwhelmed. And so the concessions continued, however tough it was starting to be for him at times.  
_______________________________________________________________

While Max had really started to bond with El, she never really did with Mike. There wasn't bad blood exactly, but there was tension. Now that she was friends with El, Max hoped especially that everything was going okay with Mike. She knew since nearly the beginning that both Mike and El cared deeply about each other, but the differences between what she and Lucas had by comparison was striking. She could see Mike was clearly attentive to El. They saw each other basically every day since they reunited. Still, she started to wonder how much Mike understood El could take care of herself. Now with this "baby steps" catchphrase they seem to have adopted, she worried he was underestimating his girlfriend and El was just letting him. Max and Lucas had their little arguments, sure, but they could stand up for themselves and that's what made it work. Max just wanted to make sure El was having her say in the relationship, because she knew she was a strong, capable girl if she allowed herself to be. And so, one day, Max planned a heart-to-heart.

When Max brought up this conversation, El didn't quite understand. It was always her and Mike. Together. They just wanted each other close, and they would help each other. Because that's what friends - now boyfriend and girlfriend - do. Nevertheless, she took the words in. Max wasn't saying anything bad, exactly, but it wasn't how Eleven had ever pictured it before.

_______________________________________________________________

It all came to a head on their second date.

Their first had been a trip to the new Scoops Ahoy! within Starcourt. Now a week had passed before they could go again. El had wanted to have another right away and Mike even had a surprise for it, but it all fell apart when Hopper said it was too soon and that one outing was enough for a first weekend. That meant Mike could just come over as usual, as he always did and like he promised he would. That didn't work out either. This weekend it turned out it was for the best they didn't have anything big planned, because Mike had gotten sick, or at least that's what El thought...

_______________________________________________________________

..."Hey Wheeler. 'Nobody calls me chicken'," a voice from across the mall corridor sounded.

Mike was surprised that one of the other boys from school was going out of his way to bond over the new Back to the Future movie, but he'll take it. "This is heavy, Doc", Mike offered back.

Beside him, El tugged on Mike's shirt, confused. "What does this mean, Mike?

"Is this your girlfriend?" the blonde boy asked then turned to address El directly. "It's from Back to the Future. Last weekend was the big premiere. Everyone went. You should have Wheeler take you." He added, as he went to catch up with his friends.

"We can see it together soon. If you like. Baby steps." Mike said to El, smiling. 

"Last week-end? But you were sick?"

Mike paused in his tracks. "I uh...I'm sorry El, I meant to-"

"Mike...." El continued.

Mike wasn't sure what to say. He already knew this was a big mistake. "I...I didn't mean to. I just...knew we could do it today and-"

"You lied to me? You broke a promise?" Those words stung, to the both of them.

"El I didn't mean it like that. I really wanted you to go, and I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. Hopper said you couldn't, and I know how upset you get when we can't see each other and-" Mike was babbling nervously, but not with the endearing awkwardness he usually has. He was trying to stay above water with the person he cares about most. This was scary.

The tears started streaming down El's face as her world started falling around her. An impulse of anger took over from there. Mike could see it in her eyes. "El, please... I made a mistake."

"No."

"I can make up for it. It'll never happen. I promi-" Mike caught himself with that last word, which was the last thing either of them needed to hear right now.

"NO! You're BAD." There was something particular about her re-assertion here. Something... final. El still struggled with vocabulary, so in the emotions of the moment all she could was bring it down to the essentials. That only made it worse. This really hurt Mike.

"I'm not bad, El. I was just... tired of having to drop everything, and I did because I couldn't say what I wanted. You'd never let me go without getting upset, El. You always do. And I thought with you starting to get to come out with us, that it might get better. But it isn't."

"Max was right."

"What?" Mike asked, confused. What the hell did Max tell her?

"I don't need you anymore. I can just be myself. "

Mike's world was now falling too. "El, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to see you anymore." 

All Mike could do was tearfully plea now. "El, don't say that. I messed up. We can fix this."

"No. Leave me alone. Forever." El's extreme decisiveness and manner of speaking would be almost funny if it didn't seem like she meant it.

Mike still wasn't ready to give up, but those words hurt. A lot. He messed up badly, but after all they'd been through, she was ready to throw it all away? Still, he had to give it one last effort.

"Goodbye, Mike." She could barely get it out, but she had to say it. El was offering a new spin on a familiar phrase of theirs, and it had a chilling effect as she walked away and...

...Mike found himself physically unable to move. Her powers. She had never used them on him before in a hostile way. Never. He was held in place, and could do nothing but watch the love of his life leave him behind. This was new low in what was already a terrible series of events. This one cut deep. Moments passed and he could move again, but Mike started to wonder if he and El could ever come back from this.

Summer of love, indeed.


End file.
